Stairway to Eden
by MoonRyoko
Summary: SM/Trigun. Sequel to "Donuts make the world go round"&"Love and Peace Moon Style". Usagi's forced to build Crystal Tokyo before she was supposed to. And whose fault is it? Nope! Vash has nothing to do with it this time!
1. Default Chapter

Hello there!  Finally!  I've started on the sequel!  

This will be a bit more serious then "Donuts", *sigh* then again…. I can't stay serious for the long time.  I also not try to pretend to be a good fanfiction writer, I can't even call myself "a writer", and I am just doing it for fun… really….so please don't be too hard on me…I do it for you, lol, I did "Love and Peace Moon Style" for myself, to get it out of my system.  All the rest – is for your enjoyment.  LOL!  I just care about reviews, really!  Give it to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kidding.

Thanks to everyone who's been with me for so long.  I really appreciate it.  You can't even imagine how important my reader's opinion is to me *bows*

Kei-chan!  Thanks so much!  Not only for fixing my grammar, but also for being my first reviewer!

*

*

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Chapter 1

          Vash locked the door of the ship and pushed a heavy stone across it to block the entrance.  It wasn't like Knives would be able to move around in his condition.  Vash sighed and shook his head.

          After he shot Knives in the desert 3 months ago, he brought his twin to one of the Seed's ships—the ship that brought both brothers to the Planet Gunsmoke. With no plants around to help heal his wounds, Knives was still unable to move his legs. Not like he wanted to anyway.  The brothers hadn't said much to each other since that fateful day when Knives fought Vash and lost.  Knives spent 3 months sulking and demanding medical help.  Vash kept quiet and only responded to his brother when it was absolutely necessary.

          "Where are you going?"

          Vash winced, his brother's voice in his mind sounded irritated.

          "We're almost out of food. Besides, I need to get more supplies and finish my work with one of the plants in the city. She needs my help."

          "You know that you can't be seen by humans, brother.  If they see you, they'll catch you and lock you up somewhere, and I'll be left alone to die!"

          "Quit whining!  It's night now and I'll be back before sunrise, I'll only be going away for a few hours!"

          Vash blocked his brother's protests out and started his old, beat-up jeep.

**********************************

          "Are you sure he comes here often?" Meryl Strife tried to keep up with the little man in the lab coat.

          "Yes, yes, ma'am, but it's a big secret. We can't afford to have a whole bunch of bounty hunters from all over the planet come here. Vash helps a lot, because of him and his priest friend, our ships had to land.  People were suffering, not used to living on the surface. But without Vash we wouldn't be able to get all the plants working.  They were terrified of the new surroundings and almost shut down."

          "I won't tell anyone. My assistant Milly Thomson and I have been following Vash the Stampede for a couple of years now, but we lost sight of him three months ago!  He went to confront his brother and never came back!"—Meryl shook her fist at the invisible object in front of her—"The nerve of that man!  He just takes off without telling us where he's going!"

          Meryl froze when she saw Milly talking to a tall man in a hooded sweatshirt at the end of the large hall. Milly waved excitedly to Meryl. "Meryl! Look who I ran into just now!"

          The rest of the conversation that Meryl had with the plant scientist was a blur.  She only saw Vash.  A small smile tugged on his lips when he turned his face to look at her. She missed him so much.

**********************************

          Meryl swallowed nervously.  She hadn't seen him in so long… She stared at his calm face and bit her lower lip.  He'd lost a lot of weight and his eyes were large on his pale face, almost hidden under the long blond bangs.  She wouldn't recognize him if he were just walking down the street.

          Her face flushed when she realized that she had been staring at him for the longest time. Meryl grabbed Vash's arm and shook him. "You owe me an explanation, Mister!"

          "Of course, Meryl." Vash's blue-green eyes were bright and gentle. He smiled down at Meryl. "Aw, Meryl, why don't you just admit that you've missed me?"

          Meryl turned even redder. She remembered that she had promised herself and Milly that next time she saw Vash she would tell him about her feelings…

          She opened her mouth and then closed it again.

          Milly struck Meryl's side with her elbow and dragged away the short scientist Meryl had been talking to a few minutes ago.

          Meryl nervously licked her lips: it was now or never. Vash could pull his disappearing trick on her again and she would have to spend another few months looking for him.

          "Vash…we…I…need to talk to you…."

          Vash cautiously watched Meryl and her inner turmoil. "Wait, wait. Meryl, before you say anything, I want to show you something…"

          A stricken Meryl followed Vash into the plant building.  Something had changed.  Vash was different, something was wrong with him.  He looked determined and sad.  He led Meryl through countless rooms and control desks and finally brought her to the control room of the plant.  Meryl gasped and tried to grab Vash by his arm. "We can't come in here!  Vash!  It's a plant, for God's sake! Stop! Where is the security in this place anyway?"

          Vash ignored her and typed the password to open the door in the plant room.

          Meryl was shaking violently.  She was scared.  A huge plant bulb inside the room was gently humming.  She had never seen one of those so close.  Her mouth opened slightly when Vash walked right to the plant and placed his hands on top of the glass surface.

          "Meryl, come here, please, it won't hurt you, I promise."

          Meryl was so terrified she couldn't move. She had no clue what was inside of the bulb.  She thought she saw movement in the white mist.  

          "Meryl, please…there is someone I want to show you…"

          Gathering all her courage, Meryl moved closer to Vash.

          The tall man walked up behind her and softly took her hands in his and placed them on the surprisingly cool surface.  "Watch…watch, Meryl…please…."

          Meryl let out a blood-stopping scream.  Right in front of her there was a hauntingly beautiful being with growths behind its back that looked like wings. The being was floating inside the bulb, its arms spread wide.

          Meryl pulled back, breathing heavily. "What in the hell…? Do the plant engineers know about this?  What is this? Who is this?" Meryl's fear-stricken eyes searched within Vash's darkened blue orbs.  

          "This is my sister, Meryl. I…my brother and I…I am not human, Meryl…"

          "What…?" Meryl suddenly couldn't breath. She closed her eyes and hoped that she was only dreaming, that this nightmare would go away and she would wake up in her bed.

          "Meryl, are you ok?"  Vash's face was full of concern.  He gently tried to shake the dark-haired woman from her trance.

          Meryl opened her eyes and jerked away from his hands, her expression full of disgust and horror.

          Vash's face fell.  He turned away, not even trying to stop Meryl when she took off sobbing.

          "You were wrong, Usagi…she is not going to love me for who I am…nobody ever will, not in this world…." He smiled gently, ignoring the hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

**********************************

          It took Vash a while to start his car.  He sat in the driver's seat emotionlessly for God knows how long, thinking.

          He had tried to find Meryl after she ran out on him, but instead a furious Milly delivered a big punch right into his jaw for hurting her friend's feelings. He didn't know how to respond to that.  Instead he smiled his sad smile and walked away from her.  Milly, with tears running down her face, screamed something behind him, but he didn't care. He didn't even remember loading his jeep with food and supplies and giving a few instructions to the plant engineers.  He came to his senses in the car, when he realized that he had been sitting there quite a few long minutes, just staring at the steering wheel and quietly sobbing.  His shaking hands finally found the starter and he took off, never turning to look back.  

          He was about two miles away from his ship.  Knives' voice in his head was mocking. "So, she turned you away, what did you expect from a human!  They only care about themselves!  Polluting this planet, always getting what they want, destroying our kind!  They're afraid of anything they don't know!  They're chauvinistic pigs! All of them!"

          "And you are…?"—Vash stopped the car, grabbing the wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white—"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, KNIVES!"

          He turned around and took off into the desert, driving away from his brother's voice, from the ship, from the heartbreak and loneliness.

          He finally stopped in the middle of the desert and turned off the car engine.  He placed his head on his crossed arms and stayed like that for a little while.  He didn't want to go back.  The mere thought of hearing Knives' nauseating comments made him sick.  He shut his eyes tightly, but a few tears escaped his closed lids.

          Suddenly he heard—no, _felt_ a faint call. It was so weak he could hardly understand what exactly it was saying.

          He was in the middle of nowhere…a desert; a hot wind messed his hair and clothes. What in the world could that be?

          Vash tried to concentrate harder. He got out of the car and finally realized where he was.

          This was the place where he fought Knives.  Somewhere here, lying buried in the sand, were his red coat and Wolfwood's Cross Punisher, the one he shot Knives in both legs with.

          Vash placed his hand to his eyes, trying to clear his vision and prevent wind from throwing sand in his eyes.

          There.  Something was out there, just about a few feet away from him.

          Vash ran towards it with all his might.  He saw a figure with white wings curled on the sand, clutching something in its hands.  Was it one of the plants?  How had it gotten here?

          Vash's heart was about to jump out of his chest when he finally reached the body and kneeled down in front of it.

          It was a woman. A woman with dirty white angel wings and bloody clothes. The girl's face was hidden in the old red coat.  Vash grabbed the stranger's hand and felt a very faint pulse, then turned the girl on her back.

          "Usagi!"

To be continued.


	2. Umino's Big Secret

Hello!

Ok, I have a new chapter for you today!  I would like to thank everyone who have read and reviewed it.  I was very surprised to get so many reviews!  I am very glad you've waited for me and I am ecstatic that you liked it as well.

First of all I would like to clear up a few things. 

Season.  This is about 3 years after Sailor Moon Stars season, after attack of Sailor Galaxia and for the Trigun it's the after the series.  I just want to mention, that for this fanfiction, I will be using some information I got from Trigun manga, for example, the episode where Meryl jerked away from Vash when she found out that he was a plant – this actually does take place in manga. If you would like to know more about Trigun use the Trigun links I found on Anipike site http://www.anipike.com/trigun.html

Summary.  Someone was confused with the summary I gave and asked me what it had to do with the story. *blink, blink*  Well, lol, I am not going to give away ALL of my plot in my summary and from the first chapter it's hard to figure out what is going to happen in most stories, lol, so give me a chance to explain everything and stay tuned for MORE! Be prepared for the events jumping back and forward, it all will be explained later. J 

Disclaimer. ALWAYS forget this one.  Nope, still don't own Sailor Moon and Trigun.

Special Thanks.  Big hug to Kei-chan, for editing and giving me the words of wisdom and Momoko, for making a beautiful picture for me of Vash and Usagi and dedicating it to my fanfiction. *Sob* It was so inspiring!

*

*

*

*

*

*  
  


Chapter 2: Umino's big news.

          Usagi grinned.  Umino hadn't changed even a bit.  Well, he had grown taller, of course, but he was still his noisy, irritating self.  She sipped some more of her milkshake. 

          "You are more than welcome to see Naru and me anytime you want! We haven't seen you since you moved in with that boyfriend of yours, Usagi!  Naru asks me about you every day!  Can you imagine us not running into each other for months even though we go to the same university?  I find it very strange…"

          Usagi giggled.  She saw Umino a couple of times, but she was either on her way out, hurrying up to see Mamo-chan, or on the way to a class, when she was fashionably late.  But how very strange indeed that the smart boy Umino and her were going to the same university. But he had chosen to major in the journalism field and she, silly Usagi, was studying politics.  It wasn't her idea at all!  In her mind, all those politics could go to hell and she wouldn't miss them at all.  It was Mamo-chan's idea in the first place.  Usagi was furious.  How come Mamo-chan was studying his favorite microbiology and genetics and working part-time at the hospital and she was stuck learning politics?  She was still completely sure that she was only able to pass her first exams because she was cute….

          "So, Umino, do you like your classes and stuff? – Usagi secretly looked at her watch.  Mamo-chan might come home soon, or…maybe not…. The blonde's face fell.  How many times had she been ready to go out but a phone call from Mamoru canceling their plans would make her stay home feeling sorry for herself?  Usagi sighed. It really didn't make sense for her to go home and use the cooking skills Makoto had helped her achieve to fix a perfect dinner and then have Mamo-chan come home after midnight and fall asleep on the couch.

          The couple was not married yet.  Usagi had promised her father that she would finish college first.  Then Mamoru said that if she wanted a perfect wedding with a beautiful dress and all her friends present– then they would have to save money for a few years before they could afford it.  So Usagi's fairytale wedding was put off for God knows how long. 

          She wasn't in a big hurry anymore.  Usagi was disappointed a bit.  Spending most nights alone in Mamoru's big bed, seeing her soul mate only a few times a week, and majoring in politics was not her idea of a perfect life with her Mamo-chan.  They'd lived together for a couple of years now.  Usagi's parents had finally allowed her to move in with her fiancé only after she promised that they would not get married until she finished college.  Usagi thought that maybe her father was trying to buy some time, some time to get used to his little girl getting married and going away and belonging to someone else. Maybe he was still hoping that Vash would come back. 

          Usagi bit her lower lip.  Her dad talked nonstop about the blond gunman from another dimension. She had learned to ignore it, without a dull pain in her heart.  She had learned not to cry at night and call his name in her sleep. She had learned to be with someone else. She had accepted her future. 

          Usagi shook her head, forcing the sad thoughts away and trying to listen to Umino.

          "It's great to be a journalist, Usagi, I know things that no one else does." – Usagi smiled.  Umino and his love for gossip.  She guessed that journalism was perfect for him, although she had expected him to major in computers, his other hobby.

          "…Do you know that Earth will be empty in only a few years, when humanity finds a perfect planet to live on…?"

          "What?" – Usagi leaned closer to her old friend. - "What are you babbling about, Umino?"

          "Were you listening to anything I said to you?" Umino was shocked. "I just told you about my biggest achievement this year. I got an interview with the crew of the Project Seeds that is working on creating a new spaceship that will hold a few thousand people onboard.  They'll all be put to sleep and that will allow them to travel in space for a few hundred years if needed…"

          "Hold on!" Usagi got to her feet, breathing heavily. "You said Project Seeds?"

          "Yes!  Usagi, you haven't heard a word I was saying!" Umino whined. 

          Usagi collapsed on her seat.  What in the world…?  That was the name of the ship where Vash and his brother Knives grew up.  What was happening?  Was Vash's dimension not really a different dimension but actually the distant future of Earth? 

          When Usagi got her Ginzuishou back from Vash, in a few weeks she realized that the jewel got quite a few Vash's memories.  For a few nights Usagi was plagued by dreams about an unknown planet, events, and people.  She would wake up in the middle of the night, gasping for breath, absolutely devastated. She got to relive some of Vash's worst nightmares, feel his fears, and drown in his despair. 

***

          Usagi was dragging Umino by his arm.  She ignored his protests, determined to find out if her fears were true.  The population of Earth was prepared to leave the planet.  She knew that things were not going well after the attack from Sailor Galaxia.  Too many cities were damaged; too much material and supplies were used to rebuild them. The Earth's resources were drying up. There weren't any intruders from outer space and the Senshi were enjoying their long-awaited time off, unaware that the Earth was facing the worst battle of them all: the death of the planet.  There was some talk on the radio and television, but nobody paid much attention to that. According to Umino, the Project Seeds had been up and running for a couple of years now, and rich and powerful people had already bought their sleeping capsules on the Seeds ships.  Humanity was ready to flee the planet any moment now.

          'Is this it?'  Usagi shivered.  Was it time?  The time to put the whole planet to sleep and create Crystal Tokyo?   

***

          "Usagi, I'm not sure that's a good idea! They will not let you in!  It took me months to get a pass to the secret location of the space center!" Umino looked at Usagi, worried.

          "I don't care!  They have to let me in! This is very important to me, Umino!" Usagi's face was determined and serious; she didn't care how she was supposed to get in. If worse came to worst she could use her Luna Pen; she didn't even care if Umino saw her transform.  She absolutely had to know the truth.

          It took them about an hour to get to the secret location. The place was in the middle of nowhere, outside of the city.  Usagi gasped when she saw the first security post. Umino glanced at his childhood friend with worry. "Usagi, there are going to be at least six security posts, they don't care who you are, they only will look at your ID and your pass.  One pass for one person.  You'll be thrown out before you even have a chance to speak."

          Usagi slid down on her seat. "Drive forward slowly, Umino, and don't worry about anything, don't look at me or talk, pretend that you are alone in this car. I only need to see their uniforms."

          "Usagi!  They're not stupid; they'll search the car!  We're not in elementary school anymore, where you could play hide and seek!"

          Umino's eyes were big as saucers when he discovered that he was speaking to empty air – Usagi was gone from the passenger's seat next to him.

          At the same time, an officer in a green uniform tapped on the window. "You are entering a secure location, sir. Your paperwork, please."

          Umino was terrified. Where on Earth was Usagi?  A couple of solders checked the trunk of his car and looked under the seats. By the time they were finished, Umino was in a panic. 

          A young woman in the same green uniform stopped next to his car and talked for a few minutes with the officer that had checked Umino's pass and ID.  She saluted and turned around.  Something was very familiar about her, in her eyes and the bright smile on her lips.

          The young female soldier opened the passenger door and sat comfortably next to Umino.

          "Hi!  I am officer—ehhhh, let's see…"—the woman blushed and looked at the badge on the front of her uniform—"…officer Gina Thompson, and I will be your guide today!"

          Her smile widened and Umino gasped. "Usagi!"

          They passed all six security posts and parked Umino's car in the parking lot next to the space center. Usagi was in character the whole time, flirting with the security personnel and chatting incessantly. Umino was in a stupor and very confused. Maybe Naru was right, maybe Usagi was working for the Sailor Senshi and this was an important mission for her.  But…Umino couldn't stop feeling incredibly sad that the girl next to him, the one that he'd supposedly known for more than 10 years, was a complete stranger now. Babbly, silly Usagi, who only cared about ice cream and donuts, somehow was able to sneak into a well-guarded space station. 

          "You think they'll let us go inside one of the ships?" Usagi fidgeted with the belt on her uniform.

          "I have no idea, I know that I have an interview with a couple of people who work on the Project Seeds, but I'm not sure if they'll take me around the space center."

          "Well, an interview should be enough to see if my thoughts on this subject are correct." Usagi's face was solemn. 

          "What's going on, Usagi?  Why did you need to come here with me so bad?" Umino gently grabbed Usagi's elbow.

          Usagi turned to look at him and flashed a bright smile. "Aw! Is there something wrong with my concern about the well-being of my planet and a simple curiosity about space travel?"

          Umino looked at his friend, dumbfounded. "You've got to be kidding, Usagi! Going through all this trouble out of mere curiosity?  Tell that to someone else, not me!  By the way, when I am going to get an interview with you?  I am sure you have plenty of very interesting things to say, Usagi Tsukino!"

          Usagi smiled deviously. "Someday, Umino, someday I will tell you all my deepest secrets…. but you have to have a special pass and ID for that, too!"

Laughing madly, Usagi pulled her friend to the entrance.

***

          They were seated in a small room with a coffee pot and a few pictures of space on the walls. Usagi pretended that she didn't care about the place at all, and tried to look like a regular security guard on the job. But then a dark-haired young woman entered the room; Usagi paled and got to her feet. 

          "Hi, Umino, right?" The brunette smiled and shook Umino's hand.

          "Nice to meet you, I'm a member of the Project Seeds crew and my name is Rem Saverem."

          When he heard a loud noise behind him, Umino turned and gasped, closing his eyes in horror at the sight of Usagi sprawled on the floor in a dead faint.


	3. Eternal Sleep

*sigh* Delay again….sorry about that. I remember getting new chapters out for "Donuts make the world go round" like EVERY week! *sigh* I suck…I know.

Kei-chan, thanks so much for taking your time, editing, and giving me support. 

Not much going on in this chapter, things will also shift around, present/future jumps and stuff. I already did an outline for the next chapter, and things will start moving real soon. Been a bit depressed lately and just can't get myself to write anything, although story is all there in my head from the beginning to the very end. The privilege to be a fan fiction writer! Heh.  Anyway, enjoy!

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

          "Are you okay?" Umino looked with worry at Usagi's pale face.  The blonde nodded slowly, pulling on the tight collar of her uniform.

          "Usagi…do…do you know that woman?" Umino nervously licked his lips.  Usagi had pulled quite a stunt back there.  Seeds crewmembers helped his friend to her feet and were about to call security for help.  Usagi almost blew her cover.  She managed to convince everyone that she was all right, just hadn't had breakfast that morning. Smiling weakly, the blonde firmly reassured them that as soon as her work with Umino was done, she was going to have a lunch break.

          "No…." Usagi sadly shook her head. "I never met Rem, Umino…. I…it's just everything is so messed up now."

          Usagi wasn't sure if she'd done the right thing.  Walking out from the Space Center was the hardest thing to do.  But what could she have done? Run to Rem and told her that she was supposed to die in a few months saving Seeds ships? And she, Usagi, knew that because…?

          Usagi shook her blonde locks.  And then what?  Let's say she would make Rem stay on Earth. Kidnap the woman and hide her, somewhere…. Then what?  Who would save infant Vash and Knives when the Seeds crew found them in space?  Rem was responsible for that.  If not for her, then both babies would be dead.

          'I'm sorry, Vash….' Usagi let out a muffled sob. 'I couldn't save her…. Please forgive me…. You are so important to me…. I wish there was a way to save everyone, I wish there was a way for Rem to survive…. But I can't, I can't change the future and I won't change it. I want you to live….'

          They would have to wait until the first few Seeds ships, with Rem on board, left the Earth.  Then she would put the planet to sleep. That would work out fine.  People from the Seeds ships would wonder why their signals for help never reached the Earth.  It would be because there was no one awake there to answer them. Life would continue on the Planet Gunsmoke and Usagi would work on purifying the Earth.

          Just how exactly she was supposed to do that?

          Usagi brutally crushed that last thought. Almost automatically she used her Luna pen in the bathroom.  Her uniform now looked exactly like Rem's.  The blonde ignored Umino's open mouth and big-as-saucers eyes. "We'll tell them at the security check that you're taking one of the Seeds crew girls out for lunch in the city.  And close your mouth, Umino—you look stupid. They'll never believe that I'm going out with you if you look like that"

          Usagi dropped her purse and keys on the floor and went straight to the bedroom.  She flopped herself on the bed and buried her face in the pillow. She stiffened when she felt another presence in the room.

          "So…what in the hell is going on, Setsuna?  Did I screw up somewhere along the way or is the world going nuts around me on its own?"

          The Guardian on Time chuckled. "I can't answer that, Princess. I can't see the future anymore. All I can say is that all of us, including me, got tricked somehow. I can tell you that much. I thought I was invincible, but then I was killed and brought back to life during the war with Chaos. I never knew this would happen.  I've learned to realize that it doesn't matter what the future holds; we have to live our lives step by step, not count on the fantasy."

          Usagi jerked up from the bed. "What are you saying, Setsuna? Do you mean that Crystal Tokyo is a fantasy?  It doesn't exist anymore?"

          Setsuna scowled at the blonde woman in front of her. "I never said that. It's up to you to decide.  You were shown the future, but it does not necessarily mean that it will be that way or another. It's for you to live and see what will become of it. You were shown only one path, Usagi."

          "You've changed, Setsuna…." Usagi looked worriedly at the older woman.

          Setsuna nervously got up from her seat. "What are you going to do now, Usagi?  I think you need to tell other senshi what you know about Project Seeds. That means you will also have to share your recent dreams with them."

          Usagi paled. "How do you know about my dreams? I never told anyone!"

          Setsuna smiled sadly. "There are still a few things that I CAN see, Usagi…. But it looks like Earth is on its last legs and it's happening a few hundred years before I thought it would. Another trick of the future, my dear.  Beware…. I am afraid that because it's happening so early and you still have not mastered the Jewel, we will have to use all of our strength to do what has to be done. I am just not sure if we are all ready for that yet."

          "Oh well…." Usagi frowned. "From what I've heard, the first batch of Seeds ships is leaving in a month of two.  People who will board the ships are now undergoing a special medical program that will prepare them for the long sleep in space."

          Usagi let out a sob. "Some of them will never wake up." The vision of the Seeds ships crashing into the Planet Gunsmoke flashed before her eyes.

          The blonde wiped her tears and faced the Time Guardian. "We don't have much time.  We can't let any more ships leave the Earth.  I will put the planet to sleep in a month."

***********************************

          "Usagi."

          Usagi stretched her arms and turned on the other side.

          "Usagi, you have to get up…."

          "No, Mom, just a little longer, please…."

          "Usagi, there is no time to waste…."

          "Just five more minutes…. I'm begging you…."

          "Princess…."

          "Huh?" Usagi bolted up in bed. "What? Where I am? How long did I sleep?"

          Sailor Pluto smiled faintly. "Maybe a few hours. The Crystal almost completely drained your energy…."

          "WHAT? WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP! COME BACK IN A HUNDRED YEARS!"

          Usagi grunted and fell on the bed, her back to Setsuna.

          "Princess…it's time.  We've got a lot of work to do.  Crystal Tokyo is waiting for you. Waiting for its Queen."

          Usagi sobbed.  "Why me?  Why! I don't want to get up, I don't want to do anything…. I thought I would sleep for a few hundred years, then wake up with humongous magic powers, then BAM, create Crystal Tokyo and live happily ever after…."

          Pluto chuckled. "You do know that you sound like an eight-year-old, Usagi. It won't happen overnight, you have those few hundred years to work on purifying the Earth and creating Crystal Tokyo. You have all this time to perfect your magic powers, to master your Crystal and use its power to build, cleanse, and make the Earth a better place. And to be its rightful ruler."

          Usagi continued sobbing. "I don't know what to do!  I have no clue how to do it, where to start—I don't want to!  I don't know how to be a rightful ruler! I slept through my politics classes. I hate studying. I just want to be normal!"

          Setsuna solemnly stood next to her future Queen. "It has to be done, Usagi, you will know what to do."

          Usagi got off the bed and looked around. "A cave?  What in the hell I am doing sleeping in some cave?" She looked at Setsuna, terrified.

          "You don't remember, Usagi?" 

          Usagi ran around the place in circles, pulling on her hair. "No!  I don't remember and I don't want to remember, I want to get OUT! NOW!"

          Setsuna frowned, watching Usagi's sudden attack of claustrophobia. The blonde was punching the walls, crying and trying to get out. Setsuna sighed, opened the panel with the controls, and pushed some buttons. The wall to Usagi's right slid open. 

          "I wouldn't recommend going outside without being transformed, Princess."

          Usagi ignored the older women and ran to the exit. "I just want a breath of fresh air! I hate this place!"

          "There is no air."

          Setsuna was a minute too late…. Usagi stumbled backwards, clasping her throat. Before she blacked out, she saw a gray world outside, lifeless and empty.

          The planet was dead. 


	4. Rude Awakening

Thank you, Thank you, Kei-chan (so glad you back from England) for you magical editing, and thank you thank you all the readers that kept bugging me for an update for all these months!  I am honored that you still remember me and want to read this madness…heh…

Well, I am happy, but shame on me – chapter is short, heh….*cough* I tried, I swear!  It just had to end where it ended. So…live with it! ;-)  Kidding…I love you all!!!  Thanks for hanging around, e-mailing and leaving great reviews.  I will get on this fanfic this time and WILL finish it. :-) 

On with the chapter…

Trigun and Sailor Moon belongs to it's rightful owners and big companies in Japan. Heh.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

          Usagi groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Setsuna let out a sigh of relief and removed a wet washcloth from Usagi's forehead. "Why don't you listen, Usagi?"

          "Sorry…I…I have a hard time remembering anything…." Usagi sat up in the bed. "Where am I?  What is this place?" She looked around. What first looked like a cave to her was actually a large room with the low futon she was currently sitting on in the middle. Soft light came from a couple of electric lamps on the ceiling.

          Setsuna watched Usagi carefully. "It's a ship, Princess—Seeds ship. Don't you remember?"

          The blonde paled and quickly got off the futon.  She circled the room and then followed a dark corridor to another room.  Nine capsules were by the wall, each with a sleeping person inside. Usagi's breath quickened; she braced herself against one of the capsules. "Hotaru…over there is Minako then Rei, Haruka…they are all asleep…right?" Usagi turned around and stared at Setsuna.

          "Yes, Usagi. I thought it was best to have them in the capsules, we don't know how long they will need to stay there."

          "That's right…." Things were slowly coming back to her now. It had taken about a month to finish all the necessary preparations. They'd had to break into the Project Seeds main lab so Ami could work hard to try to come up with the best solution for Earth. They had to place the whole planet in slumber, and their powers alone would not work on everyone. The technology that scientists used for people on the Seeds ships worked perfectly fine. A few calculations and magic tricks of Senshi of Mercury and people were able to sleep outside of the capsules in the safety of their homes.

          The next step was to announce to the Earthlings that things were extremely difficult and the planet had not much left: hardly any time remained to build enough Seeds ship and fly people off the planet. So they had to schedule a day when all would be put to a stop-- And have every living thing on the planet trust the Senshi, which was a rather risky step. They had to lock Mina in her house, because she had wanted to have a big beautiful Senshi spectacular, starring her, naturally. She came up with outrageous outfits they all would wear for the announcement that the planet was doomed. And of course, Mina would sing a beautiful song, and then the dancers and the fireworks and then….  Usagi giggled remembering all of it. They not only had to lock Minako in the house, but gag her and tie her to a chair, and take away her transformation pen. Oh well….

          Usagi was still deep in thought when Setsuna came up to her and lightly touched her shoulder. "I have to go now, Princess; my place is by the Time Gate. I am sorry for leaving you all alone, but you will know what to do. It's in your hands now."

          "What do you mean you have to go!" Usagi twirled around and tried to grab the disappearing Senshi. " No, wait!  How do I wake everyone up, Setsuna?"

          "You will know what to do. Trust in yourself!"

          Usagi was left alone, gaping. "Darn it, Setsuna, you always do this to me!  Come and go when you please and leave me all alone at the crappiest times! Now what do I do?"

          Usagi sighed and came up to one of the capsules. Lightly touching the command display, she realized that she had absolutely no clue how to work it. Yes, she remembered all this…stuff…but…she had never dealt with capsules. All that was needed from her was to use her Crystal and Ami could direct the power to do the right thing.

          Usagi groaned and slumped on the floor. "Great, just great! I have no clue which button to push on this thing to wake them up and get them out of the capsules! And I don't think I can find a manual here. Wait, I have one thousand years to come up with the solution! Or I can push wrong button and accidentally kill a person inside, but hey, I have nine Senshi to try it on!  Right?" She covered her face with both hands and hunched over, crying hysterically.

          She calmed down a few moments later. Laying down on the couch and curling into a small ball, Usagi tried to understand her situation. "Okay…Setsuna can come back in a few hours, or days, or weeks, or even months. Sitting here and waiting for someone to come to my rescue is ridiculous. I can't get my friends out without Ami telling me which stupid button I should push. And she's in a capsule the same as everyone else, and they are all counting on me to do the right thing at the right time and NOT TO SCREW UP!

          "Dammit!" Usagi hopelessly flung her arms in the air. "Gee, thanks a lot, Mamo-chan!  Instead of politics I could be taking some cool computer classes, so I would know how to deal with technology like that!  But nooooooooo, I had to sit and sleep through those boring…."—Usagi's eyes got larger—"Wait…who would know anything about Seeds technology? Besides all the technicians and other smart Seeds people I had to put to sleep?"

          A wide, silly grin spread across her face. "BINGO!"

          The Senshi of the Moon concentrated and looked around, memorizing the surroundings. "If everything goes well I'll be back in no time with help. I absolutely refuse to do everything alone this time, plus a few hundred years could do some damage to a person. And I also have no clue how to use this new high-tech food simulator that Ami was working on, so I really need to find someone who can wake her up and make me a hamburger!"  Usagi sighed and scratched her head. "And I swear…I am NOT making up excuses to go and see him."

          Usagi closed her eyes and let the energy of the Crystal envelop her in its bright yellow light. She thought of the laughing green eyes and silly smile of someone she hadn't seen in years…someone she had tried to forget and someone she missed terribly….

**************************

          Vash wrapped Usagi's still form in his old red coat. His brain refused to give him any explanation of the current situation, so all he had to worry about at this exact moment was getting Usagi back to the ship and helping her any way he could. Her breathing was irregular, her skin clammy and yet hot to the touch, and Vash was more afraid than of in the world that he wouldn't make it back to the ship in time. He didn't remember starting the car or the crazy ride through the desert. He wouldn't place Usagi on the seat, fearing she would disappear if he let go, so he kept her on his lap and checked the pulse in her slim neck every now and then during the frantic drive.

          He opened the ship door with the powerful kick. Knives, a white bed sheet wrapped around his thin body like a toga, showed up in front of Vash prepared to give his brother a fine lecture, but immediately shut up when he saw the body in Vash's arms. His eyes lit up when he saw crumpled white wings. "You brought me a plant, brother!  Why, thank you!  It's about time you decided to take care of me and my injuries; hurry up and place it in the bulb!"

          "Shut the fuck up."

          Vash didn't have the time or desire to argue with his nutty twin. He hurried and filled the bath with warm water, holding Usagi with one arm, not daring to put the girl down even for a moment. Knives was bitching behind the closed door but Vash paid no attention to him whatsoever.

          He placed the broken angel in the bath, holding her head up. Her wings were definitely in the way, so Vash gently touched the dusty Crystal on Usagi's chest. Her Eternal Sailor Moon transformation slowly faded and Vash had to force himself to keep his eyes on Usagi's face. "She sure did grow up." Vash immediately flushed after taking a quick look at Usagi's nude form.

          He wiped the sweat and dirt from her face with a washcloth and unfastened her hair. Then he placed his hands on the sides of her head and opened the link. He tried sharing his energy with her first, and then seeing what brought her here.

          Usagi jerked and Vash abruptly stopped the connection. The girl grabbed his hands. "It's you!" Tears immediately fell from her crystal blue eyes. "You're okay!  You're safe! You're here! Oh Vash, I was so scared!"

          She threw herself in his arms, ignoring her state of undress. Vash busied himself with trying to cover her small soft body with her long hair while Usagi sobbed into his chest, her little hands grabbing and pulling on his already wet shirt.

          "Shh…it's okay…. Everything will be fine, Usagi…I promise."


	5. Bad behavior

Gomen Nasai!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I didn't update for some long…Gomen Nasai!!!!!! I know you are all waiting and pissed…Gomen Nasai!!!! And I know this chapter is short and doesn't have much action in it….Gomen Nasai!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I know I probably won't update for another 3 months…Gomen Nasai!!!!!!!! Kidding…really…I will try to get chapters faster...GOMEN NASAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks Kei-chan for amazing and fast editing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and e-mailed. I swear I'll do my best. I was stuck on this chapter for so long – not much action and lots of talks, and I am not all that great at it. Promise next chapter will be longer and gets out faster and will have more action – Usagi won't be leaving Planet Gunsmoke without a big BOOM!

On with the chapter….

Trigun and Sailor Moon do not belong to me

Chapter 5

          Vash finished applying the ointment to Usagi's hands and face. He smiled as Usagi's tried to brush his hands off while she was trying to talk. "And then I found your coat in the desert and I thought that I was too late and you…." Usagi's eyes filled with tears once again.

          "Shhhhhh…everything is fine now, I am here…." Vash softly kissed Usagi's forehead, then sat next to her on the narrow bed. "So, what were you saying earlier, Usagi…it is true, our worlds are actually connected and you think that we met for a reason?"

          "I don't know if there's a reason or not, or if it was just a simple accident, or if it was fate. I don't know anymore and I won't think about it, because all those talks about fates and destiny have made me sick for quite some time now…." Usagi ignored Vash's amused and slightly worried look and continued, "But yeah…before I put my planet to sleep, a few Seeds ships left in search of a better place to live."

          Vash slowly got up and walked to the window. This actually made sense. After starting a life on the planet Gunsmoke, scientists had been suffering for years, trying to contact Earth with no results. Of course…Earth was under a thick cover of crystalline ice, asleep for god knows how many years or centuries. No one could respond to the call for help from the distant planet where people suffered trying to withstand the abusive nature of the sandy planet Gunsmoke. Seeds ships picked up Plants on their quest to find a better home, among them two bulb-born Plant twins, Vash and Knives.  Thanks to the alien Plant technology, people were able to build cities on Gunsmoke and survive, protected by the energy of the Plants. But who knew how long the ancient bulbs and creatures inside of them would last?  No one knew for sure.  While Vash was busy protecting humans, Knives was on the quest of eliminating evil insects, which were using his brothers and sisters for their purposes. 

          Vash turned around and softly smiled.  Usagi was curled on the bed, peacefully sleeping, dressed in one of his white shirts, looking small and innocent under the covers, her pretty face covered with her still damp hair.

          Vash quietly closed the door to the room, turned around, and smacked into Knives.

          "This is it! Brother!" Knives' face was red; his normally cold and indifferent eyes were flashing. "We have to go with her!  To the Earth!  Everyone is asleep on the planet! She said it herself! She is the only one alive, right? There'll be no problems eliminating this silly babbling creature—"

          Knives abruptly stopped due to the fact that he was sprawled on the floor and bleeding from his nose. "Ow!  What was that for?!"

          "You are never to speak or even think about hurting this girl. Is that clear, brother?"

          Knives slowly got up from the floor, wiping the blood off his face, carefully eyeing his brother. He was so caught up in the news that the unknown girl from Earth brought that he ignored the throbbing pain and humiliation of the punch.

          "You met that girl before, you know her…. How?"

          "None of your business…. FORGET!"

          Vash locked the door of the room where Usagi was sleeping and left Knives standing alone in the middle of the narrow hall.

          Knives slowly sat down by the locked door and numbly stared at the wall. This was it, this was the solution: Leave this godforsaken planet and go back to Earth.  Earth—beautiful, dead, and free of all insects.  There he and Vash could live happily. They could bring Plants with them and create EDEN, the perfect home for heavenly beings. He didn't think about the other people that little girl spoke about. If his brother held some affection for her, then fine, she could stay; maybe she can be compatible with the plans and serve her purpose, such as being used for breeding. Knives scrunched his nose and made a gagging noise at the thought. 

          Suddenly the door he was leaning on opened and Knives found himself sprawled on the floor.

          "So…you are the bad twin?" Usagi poked Knives with her toe.

          Knives solemnly eyed Usagi upside-down from his position on the floor.

          Usagi realized that she was only wearing a white shirt and nothing more, and from the floor, Knives was getting quite a….

          "Hentaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi jumped ten feet away from the blond man and stared daggers at him from the far corner of the room.

          Knives rolled his eyes and got off the floor. "Filthy human, like I care!"

          "Pig!" replied Usagi and threw a pillow in Knives' head.

          "Ow...." Knives rubbed the spot where the pillow hit him, the exact place where Vash had punched him earlier.

          "Oh…sorry…." Usagi immediately felt bad. So what if he was an asshole, he was still Vash's brother. Plus, they looked almost identical…. Well…with a blush Usagi admitted that Vash was way cuter.

          Vash burst into the room, his eyes flashing furiously. "I told you to stay away from Usagi, Knives!"

          "It's okay, Vash, we were just talking, and he didn't hurt me." Usagi shyly pulled on the hem of her shirt, wishing it was longer.

          Vash calmed down and smiled at the blonde. "Why aren't you sleeping, Usagi?  You need all the rest you can get, although you seem to be recovering pretty fast…."

          "I am feeling much better. I wish I could get to move around more and I would like to have some clothes…really…."

          Vash scratched his head in thought. "That will be a problem. We don't have any clothes left here, just a few space suits, and those will be too big for you, Usagi. I'll see if I can go back to town tomorrow and pick up something for you there."

          "I'll go with you." Usagi grabbed Vash's hand.

          "Me, too." Knives grabbed Vash's other hand. "I am tired of being treated like a dog and I refuse to be locked up in this blasted ship."

          Vash eyed his brother suspiciously. "You know as well as I do that there is a pretty big bounty on your and my heads. Appearing in town together will just draw all of the bounty hunters from all over the planet and they will surely follow us all the way back here and we'll have to move around again in search of a new place to live.  ABSOLUTELY NOT.  You both are staying here. Well…maybe I'll take Usagi…."

          "You see, brother?  There's no place for us here on this planet! I think she is right!  We need to go back to Earth! Why can't you understand that? There is NOTHING for us here! We'll die like the rest of our kind!"

          "Shut the hell up, Knives!  We have no right to get involved in the affairs of others! We just bring more pain! I am the Humanoid Typhoon, you are a brainwashing maniac! Great! What can we do to make things better?"

          "Um…eh…." Usagi poked Vash in the chest. "I was thinking you could just come with me for a while and help me with this Seeds technology thing, and then I will be able to get my senshi to awaken, create Crystal Tokyo, and purify Earth, and when things get back to normal, I am sure I'll have the power to find a way to save the people from Planet Gunsmoke and bring them back to their planet. So it would work well for the both of us. I don't know what kind of crappy things might happen to the time stream and distant future, but hey, Setsuna hasn't appeared here and kicked my ass yet, so I guess everything will work out somehow. I just feel it."

          Knives furiously bit his lower lip.  No, no, no, he didn't like her plan even one bit!  In fact, he hated it! He was shown a perfect future he could build for himself and his kind. This girl was messing with his plans! But for now he needed her to bring him and Vash to Earth. Then he would figure out how to deal with her and the others she called senshi.

          Vash clasped his head with a pained expression on his face. "I don't think I can think about it right now. Knives, go to your room and stay there. Usagi, you should really get some rest. Take my bed and I'll sleep on the floor." Ignoring Usagi's protests, Vash pushed Knives out the door, got the fidgeting blonde in the bed, and prepared a place to sleep for himself. "We'll talk about stuff tomorrow."

          Usagi carefully eyed the blond gunman from the bed. "You've changed, Vash…."

          Vash let out a long sigh. "Thing is, I don't trust my brother. I don't want him near your world. And I don't want to go back there myself. Things might get out of control."

          "What do you mean, Vash?"

          Vash turned his back to the blonde on his bed. "Go to sleep, Usagi"

          Usagi pouted and tried to go back to sleep. She really did think that Vash wasn't the same Vash anymore. Well…maybe THIS was the real Vash after all. But this sudden change in him worried her. She immediately felt terrible for him. She didn't know what had happened to him during all that time while he was living here; she didn't know what he had gone through. Bounty hunters, that really weird brother of his, this place where they were hiding from people? Usagi sighed and quietly slipped out from under the covers. She pulled a blanket from the bed and carefully lied on the floor next to Vash. Pressing her forehead into his back, she closed her eyes and sighed with content.

          Vash woke up with a start when he felt someone's hot hands on his bare stomach. He flushed red from head to toe and burst out of the bed. Usagi rubbed her eyes in utter embarrassment. "I'm so sorry!!!!! I didn't mean to…I…."

          Vash shrugged and carefully avoided looking at Usagi.  "That's okay; I guess you thought I was your husband…."

          It was Usagi's turn to flush. "Oh, no…Mamo-chan and I are not married yet…." She groaned and fell back on the floor, covering her head with a pillow. "How embarrassing…."

          Vash got off the floor and picked up his blanket and a pillow. "I think it's not a good idea for us to sleep in the same room, Usagi. You are no longer a child."

          "I'm really sorry," Usagi whispered through her tears. "You must hate me now…."

          Vash chuckled. "I would never hate you, Usagi…. Please get some sleep"

          He carefully closed the door behind him and tried to ignore Usagi's quiet sobs back in the bedroom.  His tired eyes met with Knives' icy stare.  Vash stumbled into his brother's room across the hall. "Please…don't ask."

          Knives lifted up one perfect eyebrow and looked in the direction of Usagi's room. "Interesting…."


	6. Plan A is set in motion

Hi…waives and dodges rotten tomatoes, stones and bad fanfiction.

There's NO excuse for not updating this story THIS LONG. Well, but I can sure TRY to come up with something! Let's see: Conventions, Costume making, new anime (highly recommend Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto and Saiyuki) lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy….

long sigh Well, I better shut up now and let you read this chapter before you kill me for real. Yup, more insanity from MoonRyoko!!!!

Don't own anything, especially not Trigun or Sailor Moon.

Kei-chan glomp Love ya!!! Thanks for editing!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, did I mention that chapter is kinda short????

is killed

Chapter 6 " Plan A is set in motion"

"Dear Dairy, I've been a VERY bad girl…a few years ago, well, technically, that would be few HUNDRED years ago—" The sound of the alarm made Chibi-Usa stop writing.

"It's time…"

"Already?" Chibi-Usa solemnly looked at Setsuna's face on the small screen.

"Yes…they are on their way to the city"

"Damn…"

"Would you like me to proceed with Plan B, Neo Princess?" Setsuna's eyes were sharp.

"No, gods, NO! Are you nuts! You can't do it to me, I mean to them!" Chibi-Usa met Setsuna's stern stare and fell on the chair, groaning. " It's all about me, isn't it?"

Setsuna wisely kept her mouth shut.

"Would you really do it, Sets? Go back and have Usagi and Vash never meet in the first place? Would you change all that? Would you?"

"In a heartbeat."

"How could you? She is so happy!" Chibi-Usa clenched her fists.

"She would be happy either way, and you know it, Chibi-Usa. It is Usagi we're talking about here."

"I am going with my plan, Setsuna, but if I fail you do whatever you need to do." Chibi-Usa shut off the monitor and fell face-down on the bed. "Stay positive, stay positive, I CAN do it!"

A soft knock on the door interrupted her chanting.

"Who is it?" Chibi-Usa flipped on her back.

"Chibi-Usa…"

The pink-haired girl gulped and visibly paled. "Hold on."

She unlocked the door and tried not to meet the person's eyes. She's been trying to avoid him all day. "Um…I am kinda busy right now, Dad…"

Strong arms enveloped her in a hug. "I know."

Chibi-Usa's eyes filled with tears. She bit her lower lip, trying to control her sobs, but failing…

Vash softly closed the bedroom door. Usagi looked at him from her alert position in the middle of the bed. "Is she….?"

"Yes, she is leaving in a few minutes."

Usagi let out a pained moan. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing."

The Neo Queen burst in tears.

Vash chuckled and climbed on the bed next to her. "There, there…no one is going to be hurt, yes, a few things might change, but knowing Setsuna, it's going to be painless for everyone…"

"But I don't want anything to change!" Usagi grabbed the blonde by his shirt.

"And I don't want anything to change either, but we can't sit here and think about it and talk about it all the time! It's driving me insane, too!"

Usagi sniffed. "Well, I can't think of anything else to do BUT to go insane waiting for what is to come!"

"Really?" Vash gave his wife a blank stare.

Usagi stared at her husband's deadpan expression and then her tear-stained face slowly turned a lovely pink color. "Oh…"

"Ahh, NUTS!" Knives was about to knock on the royal bedroom door and then rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I was here first!" Haruka strolled in the hallway with a few folders in her hands.

Knives snorted. "Well, gee, how come I didn't see you when I was about to knock?"

"I had something to do on another side of the hall."

"Yeah, right, whatever, either way, you won't be able to get in."

"Why not?" Haruka's head immediately was plastered against the bedroom door.

Knives visibly blushed. "They are…um…busy…"

"AGAIN!!!!!????" Haruka looked scandalized, but didn't change her position at door. "Damn, I can't hear anything…how do you know?"

"He is blocking me."

"You mean doing that weird thing that you two weird brothers can do when you don't want the other hear your thoughts? Niiiiiiiice."

"Something like that…" Knives came to decision that he really truly hated this woman, and when the time came, she would certainly die first. Nod. Ahh…that thought felt great.

His pleasant daydreaming was rudely interrupted.

"So, my dearest Weapon of Mass Destruction, how's your girlfriend doing?"

Twitch.

"MY WHAT?"

Haruka was laughing hysterically as she watched Knives storming off.

"Bitch!"

"Prick!"

Seriously, the true purpose of Haruka's existence was to annoy the king's twin brother. And love Michiru, and serve her Queen. Not necessarily in that order.

Chibi-Usa looked at her wristwatch. They would be there in a few minutes. She waved back at some geeky looking guy in the same lab coat she was wearing. Damn, that was the third guy who seemed to know her somehow. She should've picked less attractive transformation.

Her location was perfect. She knew Vash and the others would be coming to this place–it was the only close diner to the Plant.

Chibi-Usa knew Vash was doing some work for the Plant technicians undercover. In return they supplied him with food and other basic needs. Now that Knives was insured, Vash needed all the help he could get.

"They are here." Setsuna's voice was distant in Chibi-Usa's earpiece.

"What?!" How could she have missed them walking in?

Chibi-Usa slapped her forehead. Of course, Vash wouldn't announce his presence to everyone; after all, the bounty on his head AND his brother's was enormous.

"And fries, too, Vash!" Usagi's cheerful voice made Chibi-Usa jump. There they were, about three tables away from her.

Vash groaned and paid for the food. Bringing Usagi with him was the worse idea ever. Not to mention that part where he had to bring Knives as well. His brother was currently painfully pinching Usagi under the table for mentioning Vash's name to the entire diner.

Chibi-Usa smirked. Usagi-baka had just made her life A LOT easier. If all went according to her plan, she will have those three back on Earth in no time. It would take forever for Usagi to convince Vash to come back with her. So…he needed a little push. After all, Vash was very stubborn, especially when he thought that he was doing the right thing. Chibi-Usa snorted and got up from her seat. 'Let's get wild.'

"IT'S VASH THE STAMPEDE!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET HIM NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
